


you're the one (I want to chase)

by blake0tyler



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kelley thinks she's got game but she doesn't, Meet-Cute, a lot of flirting, okay maybe a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake0tyler/pseuds/blake0tyler
Summary: Fuck—This backfired a little bit.“One roasted vegetable pizza for Kelley O’Hara?” the girl is saying.There’s a second of silence, and then Erin says, “Wait, it’s a girl?” followed by another moment of confused quiet, before Erin does a drunken 180 and starts yelling. “Is she hot? Is that why you’ve gone all quiet? Is she your type? Kelley—”Kelley yanks the headphone out of her ear abruptly. “Hi, there.”//[ based on the prompt: “I made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and I blurted out that they still got my request right” ]
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 19
Kudos: 337





	you're the one (I want to chase)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to Heath17_KO5 for the prompt! Hope you like how it turned out :)
> 
> Title from Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" lol, because why not. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe!

Really, it’s her sister’s fault, Kelley thinks.

Leave it to Erin to get them really fucking tipsy on FaceTime and somehow escalate the night like _this_ without even being physically present in her apartment. Erin, who finally managed to stay broken up with her douchebag of a boyfriend long enough to actually start enjoying being single again. Erin, who’s currently saying “Well, show me who it is, then” into Kelley’s one headphone, loud and drunk and kind of broken up because of Kelley’s shaky WiFi.

Kelley barely even hears it. All she can do is try to keep the door open with her hip and _stare_.

Fuck—

This backfired a little bit.

“One roasted vegetable pizza for Kelley O’Hara?” the girl is saying.

There’s a second of silence, and then Erin says, “Wait, it’s a girl?” followed by another moment of confused quiet, before Erin does a drunken 180 and starts yelling. “Is she hot? Is that why you’ve gone all quiet? Is she your type? _Kelley—_ ”

Kelley yanks the headphone out of her ear abruptly. “Hi, there.”

The girl in front of her gives her half a smile, and it’s really fucking unfair, Kelley thinks. It’s really unfair that Antonio’s—this random little pizzeria she found when she Googled what was closest to her new place—apparently takes the special requests section in their online order system this seriously.

Because, _fuck,_ this girl is cute.

She’s wearing a blue snapback with the logo of the pizza place on it, blonde hair pulled back in a kind of messy knot. She’s got on a pair of grey sweats and a blue windbreaker with the same logo on the chest.

“Sorry about this.” The girl sounds nonchalant, but just the slightest bit forced. “I know you were probably hoping I’d be, like, I don’t know, a guy. But, uhm—” She lets out a laugh. “Ryan got off early tonight and Travis really isn’t all that good looking. We all agree on that, including Travis himself. So, anyway, they, uh—” Her eyes flick up to Kelley’s and something burns hot and low in Kelley’s body. “They sent me. Sorry to disappoint.”

The girl holds out the pizza box, the order note on top of it. With a wave of embarrassment, Kelley’s eyes catch on the note at the bottom of the page, the one Erin made her type out after their fourth shot of tequila: _pls send ur hottest delivery person._

“I’m not,” Kelley says.

Her cheeks are red. She swears she can vaguely hear Erin yell away through her abandoned headphones, but she really doesn’t care about her sister right now.

The blonde girl frowns. “You’re not Kelley O’Hara?”

“Disappointed,” she blurts out. “I’m not disappointed.”

There’s a moment without any sort of reaction, but then something changes in the girl’s expression. “Oh,” she says. “Oh _, okay_ —”

Kelley bites down on her bottom lip, curses herself for how she looks; white soccer shorts and this dumb yellow and blue collared rugby shirt that belonged to her dad once. Tipsy and loose, way too out of control, with her hair a wild mess, still holding her drink and her phone. And then, to make things worse, she hears herself say, “They definitely got the request right, is what I’m saying.”

The blonde girl’s shoulders are a bit pushed back now, unexpected confidence in her posture. “Is that so?”

She smirks, just a tiny little bit, but it goes straight to Kelley’s heart—or between her legs. _Whatever_. She is pretty drunk, okay?

“Yeah.” She nods. “I mean, I didn’t write the note. Well, I did, but it’s… it was for my sister. She’s recently single and she’s coming to visit me here next week because I just moved here.” The girl’s eyebrows rise, and Kelley feels herself falter a bit at all this random information she’s shoving into this stranger’s—this _attractive_ stranger’s—face. “Anyway, we thought it would be funny if we, like, summoned a hot guy for her to meet.” Her eyes go wide. “Not that it’s okay to objectify people like that. I’m really against, like, objectification of all genders, and also, you know, patriarchic and heteronormative power structures—” The girl grins wider and, _Jesus,_ she’s screwing this all up, isn’t she? “I’m just—I didn’t expect it to be you, is what I’m saying. But you’re… You’re definitely the hottest delivery person they could have sent.” _Fuck._ “In a non-objectifying way, of course”

The girl grins. “You think I’m hot in a non-objectifying way?”

Kelley is burning with embarrassment. “No, you’re also just hot.” She winces. “I mean, I’m not _just_ objectifying you, you know?”

The girl laughs. “Your pizza’s getting cold.”

_Right._

It’s not like she’d totally forgotten she even ordered pizza in the first place. Nope. Not at all.

She wants to ask the girl how much she owes her, but what comes out instead is, “Want to come in?”

The girl’s eyes widen. “Oh, uhm…” There’s a faint blush on her cheekbones. “I’m working, and you’re… you’re pretty drunk…”

Kelley fights the urge to pout.

But clearly not well enough, because the girl’s eyes drop to her mouth, and Kelley can see her swallow, right before she says, “Next time, maybe?”

And that—

That’s enough to make Kelley’s heart rate kick up all over again.

She nods, then quickly grabs the twenty she always keeps in the back case of her phone, and hands it over.

The girl is still blushing a little bit. “Thanks. Have a good night.”

She pushes the pizza box into Kelley’s arms and then turns around and disappears, before Kelley can even say anything else. She lets the door fall closed and leans back against it for a second. Then, she fumbles to grab her headphones.

“So, um…” she says, trying to talk over Erin’s laughter. “It wasn’t a guy.”  
  


* * *

  
Lindsey shoves the drink across the bar in Emily’s direction and says, “I can’t fucking believe this.”

Emily drops her head onto the bar. “I _know_.”

“What you’re saying—” Lindsey says, untying her apron. “—is that some girl named _Kelley O’Hara,_ whoever that may be, requests to send our hottest delivery person as a special request to her pizza order, and by some miracle, Antonio decides that, out of all of us, including me, _you_ are the lucky contestant.”

Emily flips her off. “You’re a waitress and a wannabe bartender. You don’t even deliver.”

“And then—” Lindsey continues, completely unfazed. “To make things even crazier, by the holy power of what can only be explained as a collective effort of several ancient lesbian goddesses watching over you or something—”

Emily sighs hard, waves her hand like _get to the point_.

“—she was actually _into you?_ ” Lindsey finishes.

It’s enough to make Emily groan into the smooth surface of the bar. “Apparently _._ ”

She takes a deep breath, trying to will the images out of her mind; Kelley standing there in the doorway, glass filled with whatever kind of liquor in her hand, those smooth, tan legs on display, looking so casually _attractive_ —

“How does this happen?” Lindsey is still shaking her head. “Did you get her number?”

Emily sit up again, shakes her head. “I don’t even know if she was really into me or not, she seemed pretty out of it.”

“Don’t drunk people speak the truth?” Lindsey says, kind of unnecessarily.

“Linds,” Emily says, pushing her hands up to her face. “She was so hot. Like, fuck, I feel like I’m still sweating—that’s how hot she was”

Lindsey arches her eyebrow. “You’re sweating because you _cycle_ your deliveries from one place to the next, you idiot.”

“I’m saving the environment,” Emily counters, and then adds, “What am I going to do?”

“Go back there. You know where she lives.”

Emily narrows her eyes at Lindsey. “Not creepy at all.”

Lindsey grins. “I mean, she is pretty much the _only_ girl in this entire world that somehow seems to be interested in the idea of sleeping with you.”

“Very funny,” Emily mumbles, but she can’t believe how much she’s blushing at Lindsey’s words.

She can still hear the way Kelley had asked her to come in, can still feel the way her eyes had tracked over Emily’s body, even though she’s wearing a stupid snapback and a restaurant jacket two sizes too big. 

Lindsey has made her way around the bar, sits down next to Emily with her own drink.

“Sonny,” she says. “You’re a catch, okay? I’m serious, you should go for it.”

Emily shakes her head. “Bet you tomorrow she’ll have forgotten all about me.”  
  


* * *

  
“Fuck, I’m still so embarrassed.”

“Relax.” Erin smirks from where she’s sitting on the opposite end of Kelley’s couch. “It wasn’t even that bad. Besides, it’s been a week. She’s probably forgotten all about you.”

Kelley narrows her eyes at her sister. “I’m never drinking with you again.”

Erin looks pointedly at the two glasses of wine on the coffee table.

Kelley huffs. “That’s different. I’m never getting _drunk_ with you again.” She groans. “God, she was so attractive… Why did I have to fuck it up like that?”

Erin knocks her foot against Kelley’s thigh. “Because you’ve got no game, that’s why.” She laughs. “Come on, are you ever going to get over it, or not?”

Kelley has to bite back a comment about _getting over it_. She just rolls her eyes instead and then sighs dramatically. “Maybe she was the love of my life…”

Erin laughs. “Just ask her out then! Like, properly this time. Not some drunken request for her to sleep with you while she’s on the clock.”

“Don’t even know her name.”

Erin shakes her head in disbelief. She grabs Kelley’s phone from where it’s lying on the coffee table. “God, I really _do_ have to teach you everything, don’t I?”

Kelley frowns, leans over Erin’s shoulder and then freaks out. “No, no, no, no, _no_! You can’t do that.” She tries to grab the phone back but her sister is already getting up off the couch and dancing out of reach. “Erin, _no._ ”

“Do you want to see her or not?” Erin is grinning like this is the most amusing thing she’s ever done, even more entertaining than last week. “I heard all you have to do is leave a very specific request in the online ordering system and—there you go, done!”

She hands the phone back to Kelley. The screen shows the _Antonio’s_ order page with a note at the bottom: _please send your hottest delivery person._

“ _Erin_.” Kelley groans. “What if she’s not working? What if they send someone else?”

“What if she’s the love of your life?”

“I was joking!”

Her sister holds her hands up, grinning. “Too late now. Besides, if they send someone else, maybe _I_ ’ _ll_ get to have a good night. Don’t be greedy.”

“You can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Erin flips her off. “Maybe I won’t be sleeping here at all.”

Kelley rolls her eyes, grabs her glass of wine from the table and takes two large gulps.

It helps.

She takes a deep breath, then grins, finally committing to the situation. “Okay, okay. I need to—”

She’s already up, making her way over to her bedroom, pulling her shirt up and over her head as she goes. It has to look casual enough for a normal night, she thinks, hurrying to find favorite pair of black jeans, the skinny ones with rips at the knees. Casual but hot. At the back of her closet, she finds a cropped black tee. It’s exposes an inch or so of her abs, and Kelley grins, pulling her hair out of its bun, running her fingers through it until it’s the way she wants it. She’s barely managed to put mascara on, when there’s a buzzing sound at her door.

Praying that she’s managed to pull off the look, she makes her way back through the apartment, ignoring Erin’s mouthed _atta girl_.

It better not have been a mistake. It better not be some random guy in front of her door that’s—

It’s the same girl.

Kelley feels herself flush and grin at the same time. “Hi.” 

The girl’s eyes are blue and bright as they track over Kelley’s body, just once, getting stuck on her midriff for a moment, before she finds the control to keep her gaze on Kelley’s face, and Kelley is thinking _fuck yes,_ hopes she’s enough out of Erin’s view. The last thing she needs is her sister messing it up now.

The girl glances down at her feet a little self-consciously, but then she waves the order note and gives Kelley a shy sort of smile. “Is this code now?”

Kelley leans against the door. “Code?”

“That you want to see me.”

Kelley can’t force the excitement out of her smile. She shrugs casually. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

The attitude seems to make the girl a bit more self-assured. She grins. “I told you, Ryan’s really the most attractive person we’ve got. Had to fight him for the order.”

Kelley bites on her bottom lip. She wants to say, _Is that how much you wanted to see me?_ But what she says instead is, “I don’t really think Ryan’s my type, no matter how attractive he might be.”

It’s enough to get the girl flustered.

She shuffles a little in the hallway, moves the pizza box from one arm to the other and then says, “Anyway, I beat him, so… Here’s your pizza.”

Kelley doesn’t take it. She doesn’t want it to be over this quickly.

“Maybe if you tell me your name, I’ll know who to ask for specifically next time.”

It’s a bit forward, a bit obnoxious, too. But it seems to do the job because the girl looks right at her, and Kelley’s stomach flips at the way her smile curls a little bit cheeky. “Are you sure you’ll remember it? You were pretty tipsy last time.”

Kelley blushes. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was definitely acting like a bit of an idiot.”

“Was kinda cute.”

The moment she’s said it, the girl’s ears go bright red and she glances down, and Kelley has to fight the sudden and overwhelming urge to step forward and kiss her, because it’s just so damn attractive.

“Yeah?” Her voice suddenly sounds a tiny bit hoarse.

The girl looks up at her, a tiny bit more confident again. She doesn’t reply, but adds, “I’m Emily.” She tries to hand the box over again. “I feel like it’s my professional duty to tell you that your pizza is getting cold. Again.”

Kelley takes a breath. “I really don’t care about the pizza.”

Emily smiles and the moment feels so charged with energy that suddenly Kelley feels shy.

She curses herself internally.

This _never_ happens. She doesn’t get shy around girls. She’s the one who makes other girls shy. But there’s something in the way Emily keeps looking at her, like she can see right through Kelley’s bravado. It’s making Kelley feel like she’s at the top of the roller coaster; everything fast and scary and exhilarating.

Emily shifts a little, then finally really pushes the box into Kelley’s hands. “I’ve got to give it to you, anyway. My boss will get mad at me if I don’t.”

Their eyes meet and Kelley’s thinking _you can give it to me all you want,_ and just like that her treacherous mind jumps headfirst to a place that’s getting her _real_ flushed _real_ fast.

It’s like Emily can tell, because she blinks and blushes harder.

Kelley is feeling really overwhelmed.

Somehow it seems to trigger some sort of pushy, frat boy energy inside of her, because she hears herself say, “Can I get your number with that, too?”

Emily licks at her bottom lip, a movement that has got Kelley’s eyes dropping to her mouth.

Kelley’s half expecting her to say something witty in response, but then, Emily says, “Check the note.”

She steps back into the hallway, giving Kelley a small wave.

“Wait,” Kelley rushes out. “I still owe you—”

Emily shakes her head. “On the house.”

She disappears around the corner, leaving Kelley kind of stunned in place.

It’s not until she flips the order note around that she sees a phone number scribbled down in messy handwriting, next to a message. It reads: _in case you want to tell me I’m hot in a non-objectifying way some place other than the online pizza ordering system._

Kelley feels her heart start racing.  
  


* * *

  
Lindsey made her write the note.

She’s still embarrassed she actually gave it to Kelley. Even more so, because Kelley hasn’t actually texted her. It’s been two days, and no messages. Not even a _hi._ Not even a pizza meme. Nothing.

“Stop freaking out,” Lindsey says. “And stop blocking the door—how many times do I need to tell you?”

She pushes past Emily and storms back into the restaurant, holding four different plates at the same time. It’s a busy night and Lindsey is annoyed. Emily should be watching the orders, but instead, she’s staring at her phone.

“Seriously.” Just like that, Lindsey is right next to her again, faster than lightning. She slams a hand on the counter. “Travis, table 14 changed their mind—they want the carbonara now. Sonny, pull yourself together. Quit checking your messages like a horny fourteen year old and get to work.”

Emily makes a vague gesture in Travis’s direction. “I _am_ working. I’m waiting for my boxes.”

Lindsey mutters something under her breath that Emily is glad she doesn’t actually hear.

With a sigh, Emily pushes her phone back into her pocket, jerks her chin up in Travis’s direction. “Fine. What have you got for me, then?”

He pushes a stack of pizza boxes in her direction, order notes on top of them. Emily grabs her phone to start typing the first address into her navigation system, and just like that—

The notification drops in from the top of her screen and Emily freezes.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles. “Oh my god, oh my god…”

She hits the lock fast and hard, screen going black before she can read the message properly.

Lindsey rushes through the door again and Emily grabs her so hard and abruptly that Lindsey nearly drops both of the plates she’s cleaning up. “Jesus! What the—”

“I think she texted me!” Emily’s voice is shaking. “I’m pretty sure she texted me. Linds, I think—”

Lindsey’s eyes go wide, and then, for the first time all night, a smile breaks on her face. She sets the plates down. “ _And_?”

“I don’t—I didn’t check yet.”

Lindsey grabs her phone before Emily can do anything about it. She stares at the screen, face unreadable. Emily feels like she’s going to pass out.

Lindsey just stays quiet, and after a long moment of awkward silence, Emily mumbles, “Fuck… She’s not interested?”

Lindsey looks up, apologetic expression in her eyes. “Sorry, Sonny,” she says—and then, because _of fucking course,_ her face breaks and she yells, “Sorry that you’re going to be stuck with me at work tomorrow night when _Kelley O’Hara clearly wants to sleep with_ — _”_

Emily slams her hand over Lindsey’s mouth. “Great, now the whole restaurant knows.” Lindsey licks her palm and Emily groans, wiping her hand on Lindsey’s own shirt, before yanking her phone back. “Give me that!”

Her fingers are trembling as she swipes across the screen to open the message. And there it is, kicking Emily’s heartbeat out of control:

_I almost asked Antonio’s for their hottest delivery person again, but then I figured I might as well just text you to ask if you want to go out for drinks with me tomorrow night?_

It makes Emily blush, reading over the words. But then she laughs, because there’s a string of messages that have only just come in, when Lindsey must have been holding her phone.

_this is Kelley, by the way_

_drunk pizza girl_

_say hi to Ryan_

_jk_

Emily can’t stop grinning at her phone. Her fingers are typing back before she can stop herself, before she can prevent herself from looking too eager.

_I’ll make sure to give Ryan your love,_ she types, and then: _Gotta work tomorrow night unfortunately…_

Kelley’s response comes in before Emily can even think to offer an alternative, and Emily is smirking at herself, indulging for a second, thinking: who’s eager now?

_lunch?_ Kelley’s sent. _I know a really great place._

She can barely contain her excitement. It must have been all over her face, because Travis whistles teasingly and Lindsey shakes her shoulders—and Emily doesn’t stop grinning the entire night.

:::

It _is_ a great place.

Emily has to try her very best to keep her facial expressions under control when she takes a bite of her avocado toast, but _fuck_ , it’s so good that she wants to moan. Kelley is smirking at her from across the table, looking unfairly attractive in a white t-shirt with leather jacket combination that is annoyingly simple and predictable and still manages to make Emily feel hot all over.

“How did you even manage to find a place with avocado toast this good that I’ve never been to before?” Emily says, trying not to stare at Kelley too much.

Kelley arches her eyebrow and grins. “Talent.”

It’s enough to make Emily roll her eyes, but she can’t stop smiling back. “I’m surprised you even survive on anything other than roasted vegetable pizzas,” she says.

Kelley laughs, and—

Fuck.

It hits all the right places in Emily’s body; the glint in Kelley’s eyes, the intoxicating sight of her face all happy and excited, the way she runs a hand through her hair like she’s just testing Emily’s reaction, like she _knows_ it’s hot…

They’re only about twenty minutes in, and Emily’s already feeling like it’s going to be challenging to keep her heart under control.

“Hey,” Kelley says, feigned annoyance. “That was only twice—and once because their delivery person is really attractive.”

Emily blushes. She can tell that Kelley notices it, because something softens in Kelley’s smile and the whole moment feels good and _warm_ and surprisingly easy.

“Is that so?” Emily says, reaching for her glass of orange juice.

Kelley hums. “Definitely. She’s got these really gorgeous eyes, like… clearest possible shade of blue I’ve ever seen.” _God._ “And she’s very funny. Cute, too. Excellent pizza delivery skills.”

“Damn,” Emily says. “ _Excellent_ pizza delivery skills? Should I be jealous?”

At that, Kelley shakes her head, grinning even wider. “No. She’s got nothing on you. This was last month’s delivery person. It’s just a trick I use to get girls.”

Emily can’t resist. Something in the way Kelley’s so obviously and confidently flirting with her, has loosened something in her chest that she usually keeps a pretty tight hold on. “ _Get girls,_ huh?” she says. “This is just lunch, baby.”

Two things happen at once.

Emily realizes one second too late what she’s said and goes bright red.

And Kelley—

Something darkens a in Kelley’s eyes, almost like she’s impressed and flustered at the same time, and really, it shouldn’t work its way into Emily’s body this quickly, but she can barely suppress the shiver that goes through her at the sudden spike in tension.

Of course, then, in an attempt to smooth things over as quickly as possible, Emily blurts out, “So, what is it you do actually?”

She winces at her own words, and Kelley chuckles. “Oh, we’re doing real first date questions now?”

Despite the fact that she obviously knows what this is, Emily still feels the heat in the word _date_. She fumbles a little with the straw in her glass. “Yeah—I mean, uhm…”

“I train soccer,” Kelley says. “I’m a junior coach at the university. That’s why I moved here, to finish the semester with the team. After that, we’ll see.”

It’s a lot to unpack at once. “Oh, woah,” Emily says. “That’s—that’s really cool.” She knows there’s a hint of too much admiration in her voice, but _damn._ “I play right back for a rec team, actually.”

That’s enough to keep them talking for a while.

Emily learns that Kelley injured her ankle really badly in her sophomore year of college, that it’s not exactly properly healed yet, but that she gets to coach as part of her recovery track, to stay involved, to stay fit. She learns that Kelley is actually _really good_ at soccer—being watched by the national team and everything, even with the injured ankle. Emily has to try very hard not to fall in love on the spot.

She tries to entertain Kelley with stories from work, explaining in great detail the pranks her and the other restaurant staff try to pull on Lindsey once in a while. She tells funny delivery stuff, anecdotes about crazy customers. She winks and smirks when she tells Kelley about this girl who kept asking for the hottest delivery person. Kelley rolls her eyes and then blows her a kiss, which makes Emily feel abruptly really flushed.

She tells Kelley about the people on her rec team—about Rose and Mal and Sam—and Kelley suggests that Emily should invite her to a game once, and somehow, Emily has enough wit to counter, “Only if I get to watch you at training.”

Kelley smiles, says, “Any time you want.”

:::

It’s more than a little embarrassing when Emily’s phone starts buzzing eventually and it’s the only thing snapping her to attention. “Fuck, I’ve got to go to work.”

“Oh.”

Kelley looks visibly disappointed, and it causes another thrill in Emily’s body. She gets to her feet, grabbing her jacket off the back off the chair, but she can’t stop herself. “Want to get drinks with me on Saturday?”

“Saturday?” Kelley’s eyebrow arches, and for a second Emily thinks she’s ruined it. But then Kelley gets up and steps closer into Emily’s space, saying, “You’re going to make me wait nearly a week?”

For a moment, Emily can’t do anything but glance down at Kelley’s mouth and think _kiss her, kiss her_.

Before she can move, Kelley mumbles, “I hope I can be that patient.”

Emily’s mouth parts and she really, really wants to lean in and—

Her phone starts buzzing, this time with Lindsey’s name flashing across her screen insistently and she knows that she’s going to be in trouble if she doesn’t hurry up.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to—”

“I know,” Kelley says. “I’ll walk you out.”

Her bike is parked right outside the café. She feels a little self-conscious as she unlocks the chain, knowing that Kelley is watching her. But when she clicks the chain into place around the saddle and walks back to where Kelley is standing, Kelley is only smiling.

“Of course you’ve got a bike.”

Emily glances down, tips of her ears burning. “Yeah, I don’t like city traffic and I want to be able to go places so I—”

Kelley’s hand is warm on her wrist. “You’re fucking cute.”

She’s so close to Emily now, fingers curled over Emily’s own where she’s holding the bike’s saddle, and really, Emily feels like she can’t think anymore. “So I’ve been told by girls writing out special requests in the online pizza delivery system,” she mumbles.

Kelley’s laugh is soft, her breath hitting pretty close against Emily’s mouth.

“So…” she says. “See you Saturday, then?”

Emily nods.

She can’t help but meet Kelley’s eyes. The whole moment feels hot and needy. They’re in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day, and Emily feels like she’s never met anyone who has made her feel like this before, not even any of the girls she’s actually dated.

There are flecks of gold in the green of Kelley’s eyes, and her lips are parted just a little bit.

“Yes,” Emily says, breathlessly. “Saturday.”

Kelley nods, glances down, then looks up again.

“Em…” she mumbles.

And _that—_

_Fuck._

That is—

Emily’s phone starts buzzing, and Kelley startles back.

“Okay,” she says. “Okay, you’ve got to go. I won’t—” She runs a hand through her hair, lets out a soft and nervous laugh. “I’ll let you go.”

Emily’s hard is racing. “Cool. Yeah. Okay.”

Kelley is rambling. “Good luck at work. Have fun. I mean—not _fun_. But you know—like… like, I hope it’s not too bad. You’re, uh—I’ll see you around. I mean, on Saturday. I’ll see you on Saturday, bye.”

She wave and turns around—and then, all Emily can really do is get on her bike and try not to get hit by a car on her way to work.  
  


* * *

  
“I messed it up,” Kelley says into the mic of her headphones. “God, I messed it all up. And it was going so well! I did the whole two-days-waiting thing before I texted her, and then I took her to my favorite lunch spot, casual but quality food, you know? And I was pretty charming! I mean, I think I was pretty charming, and—I don’t know, it just felt like it went _really well_ , Chris—”

Christen laughs on the other side of the line and Kelley groans.

“She almost kissed me when we were still in the café,” she continues, trying to get Christen to understand. “But then her phone went off. And then, when we were outside, there was a moment. Another moment. And I really wanted to kiss her, but I got so… so overwhelmed. I never get overwhelmed! I don’t know what to do, I’m not used to the feeling!”

Christen laughs harder.

“And then her phone went off _again_ ,” Kelley says. “And I… I chickened out.”

She pushes her thumb and index finger against her eyebrows, closing her eyes in embarrassment while Christen says, “Kell, just make a move, then. Fix it. Go see her.”

“I can’t,” she says. “She’s working.”

And then—

Kelley freezes.

“She’s working,” she says. “Oh my god.”

:::

It takes Emily almost thirty minutes to show up.

Kelley is pacing the apartment, too nervous to really do anything else. It’s not going to happen, she thinks. This time she’s not going to get what she wants. There’s no way she can pull of the same dumb trick for the third time in a row, _no way_ she’ll actually—

Her doorbell buzzes.

Kelley’s breath catches in her throat.

She’s by the door in seconds, pulls it open with her heart beating loud enough for her to hear it between her ears, and then Emily says, “You really can’t keep doing this. You’re such an—”

Kelley kisses her.

She steps forward and kisses her—and their first kiss is short and abrupt, with a pizza box pressed between them, over before it begins.

“—idiot,” Emily finishes against Kelley’s lips, shocked and breathless.

“Couldn’t wait,” Kelley says, trembling a little bit. “Just couldn’t—” She steps closer. “Wait, let me do that again…”

Emily’s eyes are wide and blue, and then Kelley is taking the pizza box and dropping it on the floor, is sliding her hand up the side of Emily’s neck, leaning in with purpose, kissing Emily properly this time.

It sets her on fire; the way Emily melts into her, the way her mouth opens up against Kelley’s, how her hand finds Kelley’s hip, pulling her close, thumb pressing _hard_ in a way that makes Kelley gasp.

Her whole body heats up.

She’s had a lot of good kisses in her life, but none quite like this.

And then, as all the tension in her body loosens, she pulls back, fingers soft against Emily’s jaw as she can’t hold her laugh back. “Imagine it was really Ryan this time.”

Emily scoffs and says, more possessively than necessary, “That note wasn’t fucking meant for Ryan.”

And Kelley nods and leans in and kisses her again, feeling like she’s falling.  
  


* * *

  
1 roasted vegetable pizza

Special requests / Notes:

_You are definitely the hottest delivery person in this place. In the whole world, probably. Please cycle fast. Don’t want the pizza to get cold. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hope this was fun! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
